


Mint Tea, Large

by FMLClexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Annoyed and ever so slightly petty!Kara, Barista AU, Barista!Kara, F/F, Phone obsessed!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: Prompt by Kim (@Iuthorlena on twitter); Barista Kara AU where Lena is always on her phone when she goes into the Café and Kara thinks it's rude so she purposefully misspells her name. It gets "A little" out of hand.





	

Kara smiled at the young girl as she took the Italian Soda from her hands and went to rejoin her mother. It’d been a busy morning, then again, most Mondays are. She sighed and turned to Winn who was taking down the order of an elderly woman and took over the cash once he began making the drink. 

The two of them had made up a seamless system when they’d both gotten the weekday seven to three shift. You took an order, took the cash, then made the drink. Whilst one person was taking the order and cash, they were making the drink for the previous order. They had the timing relatively down. The system had really only messed up when a girl had ordered an iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, with sugar-free syrup, an extra Shot, light ice and no whip cream. She nearly rolled her eyes when she thought of the girl’s order. Honestly, when you want something that excessive you should go to starbucks. Nonetheless, she’d smiled at the girl and made her “coffee” -if you could call it that at that point- even if it got the slightly out of sync.

Kara hummed along to one of the songs playing softly from the speakers which had been hooked up to Winn’s phone. That was one of the many things she liked about not working for a corporate cafe. No uniform, no specified music, their manager - J’onn actually knew them and treated them well, most likely better than any corporate manager.

She heard the door open and looked up from where she was doodling on a napkin in front of her to see a brunette walk in. A  _ gorgeous  _ brunette.

She took a sharp breath and put on her brightest smile as the girl walked up to the counter, somewhat absorbed in her phone. 

“Hi, What can I get you?” If Kara expected the woman to look up at her when she ordered (She had), she was wrong. The fair skinned brunette continued to stare at her phone, 

“Mint tea, Large, please,” Kara clenched her jaw, some people were rude when they ordered but she wasn’t even  _ looking _ at her, she had to have some manners,

“Name please?” Kara asked, making her voice as sweet as possible, maybe that’d get the brunette to look up,

“Lena,” Kara sighed and punched the price into the register, 

“$3.75 please,” The girl reached into her pocket  _ still _ looking at her phone (What was up with this girl?) and then handed Kara a five dollar bill,

“Keep the change,” Lena murmured before walking down the counter to where customers received their drinks. Kara sighed and put the bill in the register, putting the extra in the tip jar. She began boiling the water then moved over to their container of dried mint leaves and scooped a few into an empty tea bag. She then took a large cup and with practiced ease, bit the cap off and pressed her hand against the material of the cup. The girl’s name  _ was _ Lena, that was true, but you were also supposed to look at people when you spoke to them. 

Kara smirked to herself, allowing herself that small petty victory as she wrote down in thick capital letters,

**_Lydia_ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** She grinned to herself, she wouldn’t mind handing out small karmic effects like this every day. She snorted to herself as she poured the hot water into the cup and put the teabag in, fixing the lid on. A karmic angel of coffee and tea. She walked over to where Lena was standing and handed the tea over,

“There you go! Have a nice day!” She watched as the girl left the store and let out a disappointed sigh when Lena walked out after thanking her without looking at her cup. Kara shook her head. There was no need to get worked up over a woman who she’d probably never see again. 

 

__________

  
  


The next day at exactly eight forty-five, the brunette walked in. She was still absorbed in her phone and Kara sighed. 

_If she puts her phone away to order I’ll write her order right_ , It was a fair exchange. She’d ‘Remember’ the woman’s name if the woman remembered her manners. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” The blonde asked, biting her lip and almost routing for the woman to put her phone away. She didn’t though, she just kept typing away at her phone,

“Large mint tea, please,” Kara sighed, 

_ At least she remembered to say please, _

Was the only thing Kara thought as she punched the amount into the register, 

“That’ll be $3.75, please,” The woman did just as she did yesterday, fishing a five dollar bill out of her pocket and mumbling keep the change before walking away from the register, still absorbed in her phone. Kara sighed, at least she tipped well. 

She went through the same process as the day before and when the time came to write the girl’s name she paused for a moment, thinking, before writing,

**_Lean_ **

The brunette kept coming, every weekday at exactly 8:45. Her precision was actually a little alarming. But as the days went by, the woman never looked up from her phone. So from Lena it went to Lydia and from Lydia it went to Lean. Then Lemma, Lima, China, Lila, Lina… It went on for a good two weeks. Then Kara ran out of actual names to use and the girl hadn’t noticed so far so… She grinned as she wrote the word,

**_Leather_ **

In all bold on her cup and finished the tea before handing it to Lena. The next day it was Liquid, then Larynx, Label, Labour even  _ Lollipop, _ it went on for three weeks, any word that started with an L was used. It was actually becoming a fun activity, finding new words that started with “L” everyday. She was very insistent with herself that she couldn’t repeat words. So now it was a part of her schedule. At 8:45 on the dot, Lena would walk in, on her phone as she usually was and would order her usual. Kara would make it and use a new word every day. 

And then one day, it happened. 

Lena broke the pattern. 

It wasn’t even a day that would stick out that it happened either. After six weeks and one day, Lena finally walked in without her eyes and thumbs glued to her phone. 

When Lena’s eyes -They were the most shockingly gorgeous green- met Kara’s, the blonde felt a shiver go down her back and she grinned wide at the brunette as the girl met her gaze, a small smile on her lips.

“The usual?” Kara asked and Lena nodded, a soft chuckle leaving her lips, 

“Please,” She replied. Other than that, it happened as it normally would, Lena would take out a five dollar bill and hand it to Kara, always insisting that Kara kept the change. Kara set out to make the tea and when she had the sharpie in her hands she paused. She didn’t want to break her pattern but the girl had  _ finally _ had her phone away while ordering. So when she dragged the felt tip against the cup, the letters spelt out;

**_Lena_ **

She filled the cup to the top with water and placed the tea bag inside, putting the lid on. She handed it to Lena and the girl glanced at the name on the cup. A faux pout grew on her lips,

“What no new word?” Kara chuckled at the girl’s sass, though she had a small blush on her cheeks,

“Well you finally put your phone away so…” The blonde grinned ever so slightly,

“Is that why you’ve been writing my name wrong?” The green eyed beauty let out a loud laugh that lit up her entire face, “I’m sorry, it’s just, every morning I have dozens of emails to answer by the time I get to work, being CEO of L-Corp and all,” She grinning sheepishly and Kara’s hand flew over her mouth,

“Oh my god that’s why you were always on your phone? I feel like such an ass,” They shared a small laugh, though it was more than a little embarrassed on her part.

“It’s quite alright, I’ve really enjoyed looking up the words whose definitions I didn’t know when I had the free time,” Kara chuckled and toed the ground slightly, not breaking eye contact with Lena, “Though personally,” The brunette whispered conspiratorially over the rim of her tea, “My favourite L word was Lesbian,” The brunette winked at her and Kara felt her face go red. She couldn’t help the small grin that was on her lips though. The two laughed for a few more moments before Lena looked up abruptly, 

“If you really want to make up spelling my name wrong for over a month, I’ve got a suggestion,” Kara nodded, prompting her to continued, “Come to dinner with me sometime this week?” She asked it so quickly and eagerly that Kara’s grin grew in size and she nodded quickly,

“I’d love to Lena,” Kara responded with a grin. Lena smiled back, ducking her head down slightly while she searched around her purse for her phone. When she pulled it out she handed it to Kara,

“Here,” She said, gesturing at her phone, “Put your number in it,” Kara nodded and quickly entered her information, titling her contact as; Kara the Barista.

She handed it back to Lena and the girl studied her phone for a moment before grinning up at the blonde,

“Kara,” She said, as if testing how it sounded coming from her mouth (Kara loved the sound), “Lovely name, I’ll text you,” With the the woman left, her tea in her hand and an extra flair in her step. Kara grinned to herself and was only brought back to reality when Winn smacked her arm and told her to go man the cash. 

She had a date with a pretty girl, despite calling her countless words for six weeks straight. She sighed, who’d have thought, the annoying phone girl was going to be her date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo review this shit, I live for reviews. 
> 
> Keep in mind I didn't really look over this I just sorta wanted to post it.


End file.
